Not Holding Back
by Setsuna-X
Summary: Tired of pretending, Kira decides to let everything out. KiraxSetsuna
1. Realizing

"**Not Holding Back"**_  
by: Setsuna-X_

**Summary:** Tired of pretending, Kira decides to let everything out.**  
Pairing: **Sakuya Kira x Setsuna Mudo  
'**Warning': **boy x boy (BL, Shonen-ai, yaoi, slash, etc.)  
**Disclaimer: **Angel Sanctuary and its characters do not belong to me.**  
A/N: **I just decided that I wanted to write a soft Kira x Setsuna fic.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Realization **

"Do you love Setsuna?" asked the little ghost of Sakuya. Kira just stared at the broken glass in his hand, a bitter smile brushed onto his face.

"I do," he answered, his deep voice sounding low and dull to his ears. Ghost-Sakuya just let out a knowing grin and faded from the glass. Kira just stared down where Sakuya had been a stale, sad smile still on his face.

He knew he loved Setsuna. He hadn't realized how protecting the guy had evolved into a genuine friendship and from there into affection and love, and not in the brotherly fashion either. Kira let out a deep sigh, letting the glass that hovered over his wrist slip from his hands onto the carpeted floor.

A sudden urge to see Setsuna struck him. To hear his voice and ruffle his hair or even sling an arm around his shoulder; anything, just as long as he was able to be near him.

It was an odd feeling. There was always the tension between him and any of Alexiel's incarnations of a love-hate relationship. But this was a different feeling; one that he had wanted to go away, but the more he pulled back the more Setsuna's natural charm was able to snap him right where he began. For now, however, he knew that the one he wanted was Setsuna, not Alexiel.

Plan mentally set, Kira pulled on a black jacket over his white wife-beater, slipping into his shoes on his way out of the house. Normally he would call Setsuna out and they would hang out in a club or at the park at night, but this time he'd rather spend the night in.

On his way to Setsuna's place, Kira bought a 6-pack of beer and a new pack of cigarettes. Finally making it outside of Setsuna's home made him feel at ease and anxious at the same time. Kira buzzed the doorbell to the apartment Setsuna occupied, waiting patiently as he could to hear the other teen's voice. After waiting for a while and no response was forthcoming Kira could feel the lazy grin on his face fade, a mixture of anger and sadness filled him. He buzzed the doorbell once more, hoping against odds that Setsuna was inside.

"Kira?" questioned a sleepy voice from the video intercom. "What are you doing here?" questioned Setsuna, wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

To Kira, Setsuna's voice pierced the silent night, sounding more mesmerizing than it should have.

"Decided to come over and party," replied Kira, holding up the beer pack so Setsuna could get a good view of it. "Your old man isn't home, is he?" he asked belatedly.

"No," responded Setsuna, grinning. Kira could hear a different buzz that gained him entrance into the apartment complex. Kira made his way up three staircases before making it to Setsuna's apartment, the door being held open and Setsuna draped over the entrance. Kira ruffled that soft hair then proceeded to take off his shoes, leaving them at the entrance.

The hallway was as dark as the rest of the apartment as far as he could see. Setsuna locked the door and lead the way to his room in silence, Kira carrying the beer. In the room the bed was unmade, leading Kira to believe that Setsuna had rushed to the intercom. Clothes, clean and dirty, littered the floor randomly, making it look messier that it really was, while stacks of CDs toppled one another near a stereo system.

"So, what's up?" easily asked Setsuna as he sat on the floor, leaning against his bed. Kira slipped off his jacket and let it fall somewhere on the floor. He handed the 6-pack to Setsuna, watching the light-haired teen open up a can.

Sliding into place next to Setsuna, Kira answered. "Nothing. Just needed to get out the house and figured you could use some company," the black-haired teen grinned.

Setsuna rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh, sure. Like I needed your company, Kira," Setsuna said, taking on a playful, sarcastic tone. "Seriously though, got anything on your mind?"

Kira was surprised at how easily he almost said 'you' before he caught himself. Taking a can from the now 5-pack, Kira opened the can and took a long swallow. "Not really, like I said, just needed to get out of the house." Setsuna nodded.

"Yeah, I know what that's like. I'm glad that dad is never home. Did you want to go somewhere?"

Kira looked away from Setsuna, hesitating. It was harder than he thought it would have been to sit next to the flaxen-haired teen and not want to be closer to him. Instead Kira focused his dark eyes onto the wall ahead of him, taking another sip from his beer. "Naw, let's just stay here and relax. Last thing we need is more shitty drama we'd probably find out in the streets."

Setsuna let out a small, depreciating chuckle. "Yeah, guess you're right," and he took a sip out of his own aluminum can as well. "So, you wanna just sit in the dark like this? Just us?" Kira, unable to reign in his action, turned suddenly to look back at Setsuna. He could see a teasing grin spreading across that fair-skinned face. "Kinda cozy, ain't it?" the younger teen sniggered as he leaned his head against Kira's shoulder.

"Yeah….cozy…" responded Kira, but his mind seemed far away. He could not believe this was happening. Did this mean that Setsuna also… he didn't dare complete that thought. There was no way that Setsuna could ever feel the same way as he. Sara was the only person in the world who Setsuna would ever love. No matter who got in his way, no matter if Sara rejected him a million times, no matter how many filthy names he was called or how often his mother would beat him for it, Setsuna would always love Sara. Kira didn't notice before just how envious he was of that. If only Sara knew how deep Setsuna's love for her ran, then that would be something else he would have to get over.

Kira slipped his arm around Setsuna's shoulders, holding the smaller body tightly against his shoulder. Even if Setsuna loved Sara, that wouldn't stop the feelings he had for the light-eyed boy. It was strange, this feeling. Decades of chasing and protecting and looking over all of Alexiel's incarnations all paled in comparison to this one. He doubted Setsuna knew the whole truth about himself and about him. It was better that way. Kira wasn't sure if he would be able to handle a full rejection if Setsuna knew everything.

"Kira?" a small voice by his ear began. Kira just hummed, letting Setsuna know that he was listening, even if his mind felt like it was being ripped apart like a whirlwind. How could he have just come here without even thinking about the fact that Setsuna loved Sara!?

"Are you sure everything is okay, man? I mean, no matter how sappy this shit is gonna sound, I just want to let you know that I'm here for you, okay?" finished off Setsuna as he lifted his head up from Kira's shoulder and looked into the older teen's face.

"Alright, you got me," confessed Kira as he sighed dramatically. He might as well let the other teen know what he was feeling, but just withhold the 'who' part of that confession. Maybe Setsuna would finally give it a rest. Setsuna looked at him silently and expediently. "There's someone I really care about, but I'm pretty sure they don't feel the same way. There, I said it," sighed out Kira.

Setsuna just looked at his friend as if had grown an extra head. Did Kira, his Kira-senpai, just confess to loving someone _romantically?!_ The idea itself boggled the mind. Kira---in love? But with who? And why wouldn't the person love him back? Kira is a great guy!

"How do you know they don't feel the same way? And who is this person anyway? Have I met her?" Setsuna asked in rapid succession. Kira just blinked at him before letting out a sad grin.

"I'm sure they don't feel the same way. I'm positive they're in love with someone else. And do you really think I was going to tell you who this person is? Ha!" Kira answered, holding back a sneer. He was suddenly angry. Not at Setsuna, but at himself for even coming over. This was a giant mistake. Normally he wouldn't give shit like this a second thought and would be able to tell the person that he wanted them, but this was completely different. Much more was at stake in this conversation and he didn't like the odds that were stacked against him. It was unfair really, coming here and expecting something. But there was nothing else he could do with what he had been feeling.

That had to be the crux of the matter. He was _feeling_. For as long as he had existed Kira hadn't really felt many human emotions at all, and if he had they were fleeting and shallow. Yet, things were different now. The only difference with the situation that he could discern is that Alexiel's incarnation was _Setsuna_. Somehow this male teenager had been able to capture him in a more profound sense. It was a frightening feeling, and a warm one, but he still expected more pain then pleasure from this revelation.

"Oh, come on! How can you _know_ for sure unless you ask them straight out?" asked Setsuna in an outright fashion staring directly into Kira's eyes. The raven-haired teen let out a deep sigh.

"I just know alright. It's fairly obvious and it's the one thing this person keeps going back too. Nothing - _nothing_ is going to change that," finished off Kira bitterly. It made it all more real when said aloud. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything at all; at least that way he could still delude himself into thinking that he might have a chance. "Anyway, I told you my problem so let's just drop it and get as smashed as we can on a mere 6-pack."

"You know we aren't going to even get a decent buzz going with this amount," chuckled Setsuna. Kira let out a small chuckle as well to that comment.

"Seriously. I should have bought out that whole liquor store before coming here." '_I didn't actually think I'd need it though…' _trailed off Kira's thoughts.

"Well, if you need to get a little more wasted then you're in luck. My old man has a few bottles of stuff lying around. I'm sure he won't notice if we crack open a few," Setsuna said as he sharply grinned at Kira.

Kira let his eyes roll. "Probably not a good idea. Besides, I really don't feel like getting completely smashed. Just need a buzz or something to make part of it go away."

Setsuna took another swig of the beer then placed the can on the floor. He swallowed sharply and leaned in closer to Kira. Kira, unwilling to let the moment pass, tightened his hold once more as he gently pulled Setsuna closer.

"You wanna go to sleep?" asked Setsuna. Kira had forgotten that he had most likely awoken the other teen earlier.

"You sleepy?"

"Hmm… not really. Just thought that the day might have seemed too long for you."

"I'm good," responded Kira. He looked at the silver, aluminum can with some distaste, but ended up chugging the thing anyway. Setsuna looked over at him with wide eyes.

"You alright there?" he asked, concerned. He had never seen Kira act like this. Was the person he was into really that special? Setsuna could see the worry lines on Kira's forehead and the frown he was sporting on his face was very obvious at what he was feeling. This wasn't the Kira he knew, and it left a strange feeling in his chest.

"Yeah. Hand me another beer, would you?" Setsuna frowned but did as asked anyway. Setsuna opened the can and handed it over. Kira looked into its liquid darkness, let out a small shrug and began drinking again. 'This really wasn't what I had in mind when I came over here,' he thought to himself.

_**TBC**_


	2. Deciding

"**Not Holding Back"**_  
by: Setsuna-X_

**Summary:** Tired of pretending, Kira decides to let everything out.**  
Pairing: **Sakuya Kira x Setsuna Mudo  
'**Warning': **boy x boy (BL, Shonen-ai, yaoi, slash, etc.), mentions of alcohol and incest  
**Disclaimer: **Angel Sanctuary and its characters do not belong to me.

**A/N: **Sorry for the short chapter. This fic will only be around 3-4 chapters long.  


* * *

**  
Chapter 2 – Deciding  
**

Setsuna couldn't help but feel worried. Then again, both of them had been through so much shit before that maybe this was just another one for the collection. Sure Kira hadn't ever seemed that much into anyone else before, but there were other things that hurt just the same. Kira could get over this with his help. They had been together since junior high; years like that don't just simply fade away.

Kira was glad that Setsuna was leaving him in peace. He really didn't want to lie to the other teen if he could help it. Although the situation was not ideal it seemed that this physical arrangement could work out a bit. Kira began to play with some of the hazel tresses that made up Setsuna's hair. Gently he would lift the hair and just as gently let it fall back into place. It was a soothing sensation and it helped calm down his nerves.

So he wasn't completely willing to give up Setsuna just yet. He had come to that conclusion easily enough. Not only did Alexiel's soul play a part in his decision, but it was more the fact that he had never felt like this for someone else, and something inside him told him that it was important to hold onto those feelings. If it was such a rare thing, giving it up easily would be the last thing someone did. If anything else, since it was so rare, fighting for it seemed more appropriate than surrendering.

Setsuna didn't know what to do for Kira, so he just sat still and took several swigs of his drink every now and then. The whole house was silent and dark; even the neighborhood held no real sounds other than the occasional passing car. It felt…nice. Kira and he hardly got to spend time like this together; quietly and soothingly. He could feel Kira's larger hand moving through his hair and it warmed him inside. If only his parents ever showed him affection like then he was sure that he wouldn't be as screwed up as he was. But even being so screwy, Kira was his friend. He was the one person who stuck with him through all his problems and bailed him out on one occasion or another. He didn't know where he would be if it wasn't for Kira and he wished that he could repay the favor…if only he knew how.

Kira relished the long silence, sitting comfortably with Setsuna. It gave him time to think and a peace of mind. He was sure that if he had stayed home he would have just been staring at himself in the mirror, warring within himself about what he should do about his love for Setsuna. At least here he was doing _something_, instead of just wondering about 'what ifs'.

"Hey Kira," began Setsuna in a low voice, not ready to completely dissipate their comforting silence.

"Hm?" answered Kira slightly distracted with his thoughts.

"Are you lonely?" asked Setsuna suddenly, a serious tone underlying his words.

Kira's heart beat a little faster while answering. "Why do you ask?"

"Don't just go around the question, you jerk," said Setsuna as he bumped his shoulder against Kira. "Are you lonely?" the teen asked again.

Kira really did not want to answer the question. He wasn't really sure what loneliness was and he knew Setsuna wouldn't accept an answer like that. But, if this tight feeling he felt in he chest whenever he thought about how Setsuna would never like him back, then yes, he was lonely.

"I don't know what to tell you. First tell me why you want to know, and then I'll answer you," bargained the raven-haired teen.

Setsuna bit his bottom lip nervously, obviously thinking it over. He knew he wanted to thank Kira for all the other teen had done for him, and he had to admit that if he had thought about it deeper, he sorta liked Kira, a lot. It wasn't like brothers either, but more…romantically, and he wasn't sure what to do about it. Normally whenever he liked someone he would just go for it and ask them out. They would have fun for a while then he'd call it off before it became too serious. But those were girls he had just met, not like Kira, who he had known for years.

It was something that he had been dwelling on for a while. He knew that he loved Sara; he would forever and always love his little sister, Sara. But he also loved Kira. And he knew that no matter what, he would probably like Kira always as well. They were the most important people in his life and he wasn't sure that he was ready to give any of them up yet. Another thing these two people had in common were that Setsuna had never confessed about how he felt about either of them. A relationship with Kira, he admitted, would be easier than one with Sara. Sara was an unreachable angel, but Kira would dwell with him in the lowest circle of Hell forever. It was frightening and exciting to think about. He was finally ready to make his decision.

His heart was split between the both of them, but he wanted to be happy. No other man would ever love Sara as much as he did, but he knew that he could never make her happy. She deserved someone who would not tarnish her white wings. And he didn't deserve her, not like how he was now. He was too different, too dark and violent to ever be with her forever, but he would never stop loving her with everything he had. Kira, on the other hand, was just as dark and just as violent, and he knew that the raven-haired teen would stick with him through everything, that is, if he accepted him first. And again, that brought about many more questions and just as many uncertainties. Would Kira even accept it?

It was crazy and illogical. He didn't know what had driven him to love Kira as he did. At first he would admire the older boy. Kira was smart and strong and very kind. He was also quite handsome, in a platonic way. He knew that there were a ton of girls who would love to go out with Kira for just a while, because really, the guy was quite a catch.

As he took to observing the other teen whenever they hung out he began to notice that he loved those features and qualities in not only a person, but in Kira especially. He didn't really think himself as gay, he did love his sister after all, but his love for Kira was just as taboo. He grew into loving the other teen overtime. The more time they spent together, the more, as cliché as it sounded, his love for Kira bloomed. It was a slow process, but it managed to get there completely and fully. It seemed that he was always doomed to fall in love with those which always seemed impossible and just out of reach.

But he had muddled in his own thoughts long enough, and Kira was just staring at him, waiting silently for his reply, and now he didn't know what to say, yet the truth usually worked out well enough. He knew Kira would never leave him, despite anything he would ever say, Kira would never leave him, and he didn't have a crazy mother who would fight tooth and nail to keep them apart either. Kira was a safer and logical bet, and he still loved him, and that had to count for something.

"Maybe I want to know if you're lonely 'cos then maybe I can do something about it, you know? Like, help alleviate your loneliness or something," answered Setsuna honestly, but somewhat shyly, as he looked away from Kira as he finally answered.

Kira could only stare at the back of Setsuna's head, his eyes wide and his heart pounding in his chest. Then the words sunk in. 'Help alleviate my loneliness? And what, for just a night?!' Kira thought to himself angrily. He didn't think that Setsuna would suggest something like that, but even so he felt like agreeing so easily. There was no other way he would ever be with the flaxen-haired teen, not when Setsuna loved Sara so dearly. "What did you have in mind?" asked Kira, making sure he wasn't making any wrongful assumptions.

Setsuna let out a heavy sigh first. "You never answered me," he said once more as he turned his face toward Kira this time. Kira's eyes stared deeply at him then moved to the beer in his hand. He took a particularly large gulp before answering.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Now what did you have in mind?" he asked with a roguish grin, covering up the mixed up feelings churning within him.

'It's now or never,' thought Setsuna nervously to himself. "Just this," were the only words he said before leaning in and kissing Kira lightly on the lips.

**  
TBC**

_Last Updated: July 31, 2009  
Update: August 15, 2009_


	3. All things come to an end & a beginning

"**Not Holding Back"**_  
by: Setsuna-X_

**Summary:** Tired of pretending, Kira decides to let everything out.**  
Pairing: **Sakuya Kira x Setsuna Mudo  
'**Warning': **boy x boy (BL, Shonen-ai, yaoi, slash, 801, etc.)  
**Disclaimer: **Angel Sanctuary and its characters do not belong to me.

**

* * *

  
Chapter 3 – All things come to an end…and a beginning**

The world had just collapsed around him. He had no idea what was going on anymore! He's been sitting here, in the dark with the object of his newfound feelings and after he had almost given up hope Setsuna leans in and kisses him!? It was insane and preposterous, and cruel. Did Setsuna even know what this meant to him?

Kira pulled back lightly, not wanting the contact to end, but knowing that it had to in order to clear a few things up. If it was anyone else, like a girl he just met, Kira would know what to do. He'd make out with her some more before moving on to other _endeavors_ and when morning rolled over he'd just give her some cab money or something and they'd both go on with their lives. But not this. This was different and much more important. It was strange, this feeling he held, but it seemed like a change that he could deal with.

Kissing Setsuna was something that he had been thinking about and wishing for throughout the whole night, yet once the action presented itself he didn't know what to do or think. It was confusing and although he didn't realize it at the moment, it had spun the most feelings he had ever felt during his whole existence as a wandering soul.

"What's gotten into you?" asked Kira with a light chuckle, trying to play off Setsuna's actions as a joke. At least this way he'd be protected if things didn't work out. His arm was still wrapped around Setsuna's shoulders and the other teen used that to his advantage.

"Nothing, just thought that it'd cheer you up," responded Setsuna nonchalantly, although inwardly he was mentally beating himself up. How could he think that Kira would feel the same way about him? Then again, if he didn't take the chance he would never know the truth.

Kira gazed into Setsuna's face intently, staring into revealing eyes. He couldn't believe that the only reason Setsuna would kiss him was because he just wanted to make him feel better. There had to be more to it, and he planned on finding out. "Mm hmm, of course," he answered back, trying to seem that what Setsuna had just said was a joke.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" asked Setsuna in a huff. Kira merely laughed lightly, staring into that face that haunted him for days.

Staring deeply into Setsuna's eyes once again Kira grabbed the younger boys chin with his free hand and brought their lips close together again. Setsuna's eyes widened in surprise. Kira kissed him softly, as if afraid that he would run away if pressured. Noticing that Setsuna hadn't pulled away gave him that extra ounce of courage as he then pressed his lips more intently against Setsuna's.

Kira didn't think that anything else would ever bring out these feelings in him. It was irrational, illogical, and completely incomprehensible, yet despite all that it all felt so _right._ He had kept his eyes open; staring straight into Setsuna's widened hazel ones. He could tell the teenager was confused and a bit frightened. For some reason this gave Kira the answer he needed. Why else would Setsuna be frightened if the kiss didn't matter to him at all? Kira licked Setsuna's bottom lip as he slid his own eyes closed and increased the pressure of the kiss.

It was perfect.

Setsuna's mind was in a similar whirlwind. When he leaned over and kissed Kira he was expecting the other teen to laugh it off and jokingly ignore his advancements. He didn't expect the raven-haired male to respond, let alone initiate a more passionate kiss. Was Kira messing with him? Was he making fun of him? He wouldn't put it past Kira. The other male may be a very great friend and kind individual when prompted, but this was also the guy who, as far as he knew, was able to beat up every member of his little gang, was able to attack fiercely and deadly when needed to protect him. Kira may show a nice side to him, but didn't mean that he could ignore the fact that Kira also had his dark side.

He had to admit, however, that it was that very dark side that pulsed within Kira that made him choose Kira over Sara to begin with, for he also had that pulsing, deep-rooted dark side as well. Despite all that, he was suddenly angry at Kira! How dare the other male just mess with him like that!? Weren't they friends? The sudden pain within his heart startled him. He didn't know what to do, so in haste he tore his lips from Kira's and his chin out of Kira's grasp.

Kira was startled out of the kiss. He thought that things were finally looking up. Setsuna kissed him and seemed to have done it because he wanted Kira as well. Yet the sudden pulling away and the glare aimed at him made him rethink if his analysis of Setsuna's behavior had been right after all.

"What's wrong?" Kira, though hesitant to get hurt, kept calm and decided to test the waters with Setsuna. Oh how weak he'd become, fallen under the spell of this flaxen haired teen. It was degrading, ridiculous, and utterly wanted at this moment. If only Alexiel could see him now! Tripping over human emotions, trying to salvage a friendship he desperately needed; Kira inwardly chuckled darkly at himself.

Setsuna looked at Kira confused, but still hurt. Could he trust this other teen with his feelings that had been shattered over and over through multitudes of relationships? But then the sudden thought struck him. If he could not trust Kira, then who could he trust? He had no other friends, Sara was constantly out of his reach, and both his parents hated him, and as far as he knew so did any other family he had. This suddenly made him realize how alone he would be if Kira abandoned him now, how he terribly needed this other boy. It was maddening to think that someone held that much power over him, but at the same time it was a relief to know that there was someone who saw him worth the trouble and stuck with him through it all. It was a pleasing feeling, one that outweighed the need to not be tied down.

"Uh, nothing," Setsuna answered in a whisper, still highly unsure as to what was going on with their relationship. Kira stared at him deeply, as if searching for answers to unspoken questions.

"Why did you pull away?" questioned Kira in a stronger voice. He needed to know for sure if Setsuna felt the same way as he did. It was crucial to his very thin existence. Not only would it make it easier to watch over the blooming angel, but it gave him the drive to fight for Setsuna more than mere friendship would. It was a twisted version of what love should be, but Kira settled with it since it was more than he had ever hoped to have ever again.

Setsuna, still unsure, laid it all out anyway. What was life and love without a few risks and broken hearts?

"I was scared that you were playing with me."

"What? What do you mean 'playing' with you?"

"You," began Setsuna, "you kissed me back. Why?"

Unwilling to confess just yet, Kira countered the question. "Why did you kiss me to begin with?"

They sat there in the dark, on the uncomfortable wooden floor, surrounded by growing shadows on the walls and clothes strewn about. The air was static and devoid of sound, their breathing and beating hearts making the only noise in the otherwise silent home.

'Might as well take the plunge, nothing to lose now,' thought Setsuna to himself.

"Because I wanted to," he answered. He raised his hand, stalling any of Kira's comments. "Because I like you."

Kira could feel his heart pounding in his chest more intense than before. When he first came over to Setsuna's place he didn't think anything positive would come out of the meeting. He expected to come over, bask in the angel's presence and then leave with a heavy heart and a deep want still seeded within him. Now that his very happiness was within reach and in sight, so much that he could just lean forward and capture it, it frightened him. What would this mean with their relationship? What would this mean to God and the Demons, to his alter ego, to Alexiel and Rosiel?

His very next words would change it all.

And yet, he found himself unable to refuse Setsuna, unable to shun away his own happiness as he had all those other lifetimes. And so throwing out all inhibitions and questions about 'what if's' Kira responded:

"I love you."

It was said so fiercely, so strong that Setsuna could do nothing but believe him. Those deep, bottomless eyes stared at him so powerfully that he could not look away. The words struck a chord deep within him. They held him close and tight and he found himself unwilling to fight against their grasp.

It left him breathless.

Kira noticed Setsuna's stunned demeanor. The wide eyes, the increased heart rate and faster pants as his body struggled to get air into his lungs. It was obvious that the other teen did not expect that type of response. It felt oddly good to know that he could still surprise the other boy.

With that thought in mind Kira leaned over, grabbed a fistful of Setsuna's silky hair and drew the younger boy to him, aligned their lips and plundered his mouth. It was exquisite.

And it certainly brought Setsuna back to reality. He once again pulled away, the shock of the kiss breaking him out of the shock of the confession. How many times was Kira going to make his heart pound harshly?

"Do you want to do this, this thing between us?" asked Setsuna uncertainly and unwilling to put a name to the change in their relationship. This certainly wasn't what he expected when he saw Kira in front of his door with a 6-pack of beer.

Kira's eyes softened. He knew that he would do anything for Setsuna now. The teen would allow his sullied, black wings to bask in the glory of the light. He would never give that up without a fight.

"Hope this answers your question," said Kira as he leaned forward once more, grasping Setsuna's hair, "and this time don't pull away."

And Setsuna didn't, letting go of all inhibitions and swirling questions, he leaned into the kiss just as passionately.

_**End.**_

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading everyone! These characters gave me such a hard time. I haven't read/seen Angel Sanctuary in the longest time so getting them IC was kinda hard. Not to mention that this is my first Setsuna x Kira fic. Any criticism welcome!

_Last updated: August 15, 2009  
Updated & completed: November 15, 2009_


End file.
